Silent Night
by LadyCissyMalfoy
Summary: Peeta and Katniss share a quiet moment with their daughter on a cold Christmas Eve. One shot, rated T.


Silent Night

_**A/N: Hello all! Another Christmas story from me, but this time, I think it will be even more of a tear jerker. Anything Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

I hear her cries, and I am immediately filled with fear. I hop out of bed and race to the nursery, sweeping up the bundle of pink out of the pine cradle.

"Oh my darling, what is wrong?"

I sit in the rocking chair, snuggling her close in my arms. It's Christmas Eve, our first Christmas together as a true family. It took me fifteen years to consent to have her, and I was consumed with a terrible fear, until I held her in my arms. She whimpers softly, her bright blue eyes clouded with tears. My heart aches as I study her face; in this moment, she looks like my beloved Primrose. I rub her cheek softly, before bringing her to my breast, in which she gratefully takes.

I smile softly, rocking her and listening to her sweet sounds. Peeta had beamed with joy the day she was born. She had my dark Seam hair, but her eyes, were her father's. She was truly the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, the perfect combination of Peeta and me. We had mulled over several names before settling on the name Lilah. Our perfect little Lilah, even Haymitch had stayed sober for the event of meeting her. Of course, shortly afterwards, he, Johanna, and Effie shared celebratory champagne in our living room.

I stare out the window, surveying the snow covered ground, glistening like diamonds in the night sky. I smile lightly, looking down at my beautiful Lilah, the words leaving my mouth like liquid gold:

"O little town of Bethlehem  
How still we see thee lie  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Light  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee tonight

For Christ is born of Mary  
And gathered all above  
While mortals sleep, the angels keep  
Their watch of wondering love  
O morning stars together  
Proclaim the holy birth  
And praises sing to God the King  
And Peace to men on earth

How silently, how silently  
The wondrous gift is given!  
So God imparts to human hearts  
The blessings of His heaven.  
No ear may hear His coming,  
But in this world of sin,  
Where meek souls will receive him still,  
The dear Christ enters in.

O holy Child of Bethlehem  
Descend to us, we pray  
Cast out our sin and enter in  
Be born to us today  
We hear the Christmas angels  
The great glad tidings tell  
O come to us, abide with us  
Our Lord Emmanuel"

I smile contently when I see she has fallen asleep. I hear a creek in the room and turn to see Peeta standing in the door way, smiling at the sight of us. I smile at him and look back to Lilah.

"That was truly beautiful… I see she is a goner."

I laugh lightly, smoothing down the dark patch of hair.

"She's just like her father, I assume."

Peeta smiles again and crosses the threshold, peering down at our daughter with pure joy in his features.

"She is so perfect Katniss… Look at what we have created."

I look up at him and smile; his face is still smooth for the most part, except for a few small scars near his eyes from the fire bombs. But I still love him, and he is still the boy with the bread.

"Lilah is really ours, real or not real?"

I smile lightly, rubbing her cheek.

"Real. Lilah is definitely ours. She's named for your grandmother and Johanna."

Lilah fusses slightly in my arms, and I think quickly of another song to ease her back to sleep:

"Silent Night! Holy Night!

All is calm, all is bright.

Round young virgin,

Mother and child.

Holy infant,

So tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace!

Sleep in heavenly peace."

The whole house is quiet once my voice dies down, and Lilah has passed out once again. I feel Peeta place a kiss to my temple, and I melt into his affections.

"She looks like Primrose sleeping there."

I nod, knowing full well how much she looks like Prim. Prim would have been elated to know she has a niece, and one that reminds everyone around her just how much she reminds them of her. I smile, thinking back to only a few weeks ago when Lilah had entered the world. Johanna had taken her from Peeta almost immediately, truly smiling at the tiny human.

_"She looks like her, you know? You did a good job brainless."_

I laugh lightly the memory, causing her to squirm lightly in my arms.

Peeta smiles before stroking her head lightly, completely enthralled by the bundle in my arms.

"You love me, real or not real?"

I look into his eyes, my grey ones meeting his bright blue, and answer with my whole heart and being:

"Real."


End file.
